


Los origenes de santa Claus y Krampus.

by Coldriver2moon



Series: Epimoní [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Papa Noel y Krampus dos figuras legendarias muy conocidas. Por un lado santa Claus el amable y entrañable anciano que reparte juguetes a los niños buenos y luego esta Krampus, una figura malévola más oscura que castiga a los que se portan mal.Lee la historia del origen de estos dos personajes legendarios que serían conocidos en todo el mundo y tienen más en común con Epimoní y Claus de lo que parece.
Series: Epimoní [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

La diosa de la perseverancia paseaba por los inmensos campos sagrados de Antheia una de las sirvientas de Afrodita, la gracia sentía pena por su amiga no merecía lo que le pasaba. Hace poco Claus la dejo totalmente sola en su templo sólo para descubrir que se había ido de juerga en una de las orgías de Dionisio y Pan.

Eso le dolía Pan y Epimoní era amigos desde hace mucho pero el dios de la naturaleza en su defensa estaba borracho, Antheia sentía disgusto por Claus en realidad. Cada día estaba más pálida y débil la gracia temía que la inmortal acabase por desvanecerse pero en cierto sentido para la diosa sería un puro alivio.

Su hijo era el único consuelo que Epi tenía, Antheia recordaba bien en día que nació fue antes de todo este desastre, antes de que la vida de la joven diosa se hiciera añicos.

Flashback

Epimoní se paseaba por el prado delante de la gracia que estaba ayudando a unas flores crecer.

—¿Que voy a hacer Antheia? Aun no he podido darle un hijo a Claus ¡soy un fracaso!—

La otra diosa se levantó y la reconfortó.

—Eh vamos tranquila eso no es cierto tú y Claus habéis estado ocupados los Parcas decidirán cuando sucederá—

Asintió pero miraba con tristeza a la gracia, Claus y ella ya llevaban un tiempo casados y durante ese tiempo su matrimonio fue una de los más amorosos y felices de entre los inmortales lo único que faltaba era tener un hijo.

La gracia miraba a su amiga ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla, entonces recordó algo una solución a los problemas de Epi.

—Creo que tengo la solución Epimoní ¡ven conmigo!—

La diosa siguió a la gracia, sentía curiosidad y esperanza de que habría una solución.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epimoní piraba ese paraíso floral maravillada ¡era tan hermoso! Era el paraíso de las flores había de todo tipo y algunas de ellas jamás las había visto.

—Este lugar fue antaño el jardín de Rhea la madre de los dioses, según cuentan bendijo este lugar con sus poderes como de titánide de la fertilidad—Antheia le sonrió—Como ves este sitio tiene todas las variedades de flores y plantas de todo el mundo. Te animo a que escojas una flor de este lugar pero con una condición cuando lo hagas que tengas a tu esposo en mente—

Epi estaba extrañada por esa petición pero accedió y se paseó entre todas las flores Gardenias, lilas, Narcisos, rosas.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos captaron un árbol o arbusto la planta era hermosa las hojas eran de un color rojo intenso y en el centro había unas florecillas amarillas, se acercó y las tomó suavemente y con reverencia.

—Nunca vi una flor así ¿como se llama?—

Antheia sonrió—Buena elección tiene muchos nombres Cuetaxochitl, poinsetia, pascuero, pastora es nativa de unas tierras extrañas y desconocidas. Se utilizan para generar leche materna al parecer ayuda a que haya más también curan hinchazones y otras dolencias usando ciertas partes de la planta. También simboliza la pureza y el sacrificio—

Epimoní observaba fascinada acariciando con cuidado la planta su color le encantaba y era suave.

—Es preciosa su color me recuerda a los ojos de Claus cuando el cielo de la tarde se torna a noche y sus ojos adquieren ese mismo color, en recuerda a él hermosa, gentil pero fuerte—Agarró una de los esquejes.

Para su gran sorpresa la planta empezó a brillar y cuando el brillo desapareció dio lugar a un bebé precioso y regordete.

**¡Feliz navidad esa planta como veis es la que se llamaría Flor de Pascua o de Nochebuena!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nace Nicolas quien en el futuro sería conocido como san Nicolas o Papá Noel. El pequeño tiene muchas aventuras entre ellas toparse con las feroces cazadoras de su tía Artemisa.

Epimoní sonrió con gran amor a su hijo que dormía profundamente en sus brazos, jamás pensó que sentiría algo así de fuerte por algo tan pequeño y delicado ahora entendía mejor a Démeter.

Era regordete, sonrosado y alegre, no lloraba mucho y tranquilo Claus había ido de viaje y esperaba decírselo cuando viniera, era la mezcla perfecta de ambos, la espontaneidad de Claus y la alegría de Epi. Pero también era muy amable y generoso además de artístico.

Un día lo descubrió con sus pequeños dedos fabricando un juguete con una maquinaria simple pero que un bebé recién nacido no sabría. Impresionada lo llevó a Hefesto y el dios herreros se que asombrado por la artesanía así que lo tomo bajo su tutela.

En poco tiempo creció y pasó a ser un niño regordete, creaba los juguetes más increíbles que tirando de una cuerda o una manija se movían solos o salía música.

Epimoni decidió llamarlo Nicolas era una mezcla de dos Níke,victoria y λαός laós, pueblo le parecía un buen nombre pero a diferencia de el resto de su familia a Nicolás no le interesaba la guerra, poder o gloria era feliz haciendo felices a otros sobre todo a los pequeños. Era humilde y desinteresado algo poco común entre los inmortales de echo se parecía bastante a su tía Hestia y ambos se llevaban muy bien.

La diosa del hogar amaba cariñosamente a su sobrino nieto pudo decir sin lugar a dudas que tenía un corazón puro, cálido y valiente. Ella estaba segura de encarnaba la alegría, ilusión, generosidad, humildad y amor.

Pocos sabían de su existencia, su madre, Antheia, Hefesto y Hestia todos lo amaban y el a ellos pero no se sentía feliz, veía el mundo y la crueldad y desgracia y a menudo se preguntaba por que sus parientes no se esforzaban más aunque las leyes antiguas se lo restringieran.

También se sentía impotente con los semidioses, tenían vidas muy duras y ni siquiera podían disfrutar, solo era entrenarse, luchar y procurar sobrevivir. Un día vio a unos niños semidioses que acababan de escapar de una muerte casi segura por un monstruo y perdieron a su familia, eran unos hijos de Hécate estaban tristes y en tensión.

Fue cuando al pequeño Nick se le ocurrió una idea, cogió unos juguetes que había fabricado junto a unos dulces que hizo cuando su tía Hestia lo enseñaba a cocinar, con cuidado y al amparo de la noche se coló donde vivían y puso los paquetes respectivamente donde dormían. A la mañana siguiente los niños se llevaron una grata sorpresa al descubrir los juguetes y dulces, estuvieron jugando con ellos olvidando por un instante sus preocupaciones y recordando que eran niños y no solo semidioses.

Los niños pensaban que fue su madre pero la misma diosa de la magia no tenía idea pero a Nicolas no le importó que no supieran que fuera él o que fuera otro era feliz, fueran felices y con ilusión.

Pero no se quedó hay los niños mortales vivían también en precarias condiciones así que sin hacer distinción dejaba regalos y dulces también a los pequeños. Pero eso sí los que se portaban mal les dejaba carbón.

En una ocasión por accidente se topó con su tía Artemisa, apenas teniendo dos años.

Paseaba por el bosque consiguiendo eludir a su madre y queriendo explorar, en el bosque se topó con un hermoso ciervo más grande que otros y con astas de oro. El pequeño sacó un poco de azúcar y se lo tendió.

El ciervo al principio desconfiaba pero luego poco a poco se acercó hasta que se dejó acariciar por el sonriente y alegre niño, le daba más azúcar y ramilletes que recogía jugaban por el lugar y al final Nicolas agotado se acurrucó en el ciervo y los dos se durmieron plácidamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¡Mi señora!—

Artemisa se volvió hacia su mejor trampero Britomartis quien corrió ansiosa hacia ella.

—¿Que ocurre Britomartis?—

—¡No se creerá lo que he descubierto! Es sobre el Ceryneian Hind hay alguien con él—

La diosa se levantó enseguida—Llévame enseguida—el ciervo dorado era sagrado para ella y tenía su bendición y protección, si alguien le hizo algo...

Fue hacía allí con Britomartis, Zoe y Phoebe pero lo que se encontraron las dejó en shock.

Delante de ellas había un niño pequeño de no más de dos años que dormía el ciervo dorado se enroscaba protectoramente a su alrededor y dormía junto al pequeño una de sus manitas descansaba sombre el morro del ciervo.

Las cazadoras tenían que admitir que era una escena de lo más tierna.

El niño no tardo en despertarse junto al ciervo y ambos se pusieron a jugar, Artemisa estaba incrédula, cuando capturó a los ciervos dorados para que enjaezaran su carro pero el quinto y más inteligente escapó el Ceryneian Hind.

Y este pequeño juega con él y duermen juntos como si fueran de toda la vida.

Tieara una de las cazadoras más antiguas y agresivas se adelantó con el cuchillo de caza listo pero para sorpresa de todos el ciervo se plantó delante del pequeño y puso sus astas delante de él listo para protegerlo.

El animal sagrado de lady Artemisa ¿estaba protegiendo a un chico de ellas incluso de la propia diosa?

—¿Cómo es posible? Que un chico sea protegido por el Ceryneian Hind ¡ese chico debe pagar!—

Tieara furiosa fue a por el pequeño que la miraba con sorpresa pero el pequeño alzó una mano y unas raíces se enroscaron en los pies de la cazadora y unas hojas de los árboles le taparon la vista, el ciervo aprovechando y con ira y le dio un topetazo a la cazadora tirándola al suelo.

Artemisa no sabía si enfadarse, reírse o estar confundida.

¿Quién era este pequeño?


	3. Chapter 3

Nick miraba sorprendido y asustado, su mamá le dijo que no debían verle, miro a su nuevo amigo listo para defenderlo pero no quería que nadie saliera herido.

Miro al grupo y la que le llamó la atención fue una con un aura poderosa y ojos plateados, otra pelirroja y una morena con una especie de corona la que su amigo había tirado de pelo negro y piel clara tenía un aura que ha Nicolas no le gustó y pudo ver muchas cosas malas que hizo.

Sin decir palabra el pequeño acompañado del ciervo que no se apartaba de su lado lo siguió Artemisa se puso de guardia pero el pequeño le tendió un saco que no había caído en la cuenta que llevaba con él.

Curiosa y con cautela lo cogió y rebuscó hasta que sacó un objeto que hizo que prácticamente se le saltaran las lágrimas.

En su mano había una esfera que brillaba con los rayos del sol y la luna dentro se veían imágenes de Apolo y ella de pequeños junto a su madre jugando en el prado ese fue uno de sus mejores recuerdos y que estuviera atesorado en esa bola.

Pero la diosa no fue la única El pequeño le tendió a cada una un objeto Poephe se quedó sin palabras al recibir un carcaj de flechas como el que su madre le regaló. A Zoe a pesar de no querer aceptarlo, recibió unas semillas de sus flores favoritas que sólo crecían en el jardín de las Hespérides.

A Britomartis le regalo unos huevos de grifo y una red que él mismo había echo tejido con hilos de luz de luna.

Nick sonrió al ver como las cazadoras sonreían al ver sus obsequios con un brillo en sus ojos no eran malas lo percibía, sólo tenían un gran carácter pero la otra chica que intentó atacarlo pudo ver su oscuridad y malas acciones ella si que no merecía regalos.

Nicolas se limitó a darle un trozo de carbón.

Y en una ráfaga el pequeño desapareció dejando atónitas incluso a la diosa de la luna.

—¡Jajajaja parece que ha Tieara sólo le ha dejado carbón!—Britomartis se reía a carcajadas—No lo culpo lo amenazaste sin ningún motivo—

La cazadora apretó los dientes y lanzó el mineral para después irse.

Artemisa en cambio decidió organizar una reunión para averiguar quién era el niño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Olímpicos estaban reunidos en la sala del trono Ares afilaba su espada, Dionisio bebía vino, Afrodita cotilleaba con Demeter mientras la otra intentaba que comiera cereales. Poseidón se reía de un chiste de Apolo y Hermes, Hefesto estaba trabajando con unas piezas, Atenea leía un pergamino mientras Hera molesta miraba a su marido seguramente había descubierto uno de sus escarceos.

El rey incómodo por el escrutinio decidió llamar al orden con su rayo.

—¡Orden! Hemos sido llamados por Artemisa ¿para qué nos convocaste?—

La diosa de la luna les contó todo desde el extraño niño y el Ceryneian Hind.

—¿El ciervo ciervo dorado luchó contra las cazadoras por ese niño?—Atenea estaba sorprendida que el ciervo se volviera contra las servidoras de su propia dueña era inusual.

Afrodita en cambio se reía encantada por lo que le sucedió a esas doncellas sobre todo cuando recibieron una cornada del ciervo.

—Pero lo más extraño es que el pequeño nos dio regalos a todas las allí presentes—

Les contó los regalos y les mostró el suyo Zeus lo revisó junto Atenea por si había algún truco o trampa pero todo parecía estar bien, Apolo se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el regalo.

—Sea quien sea no puede ser malo si os dio esos regalos a lo mejor solo os estaba pidiendo perdón—sugirió Hermes.

La diosa de la Luna negó con la cabeza.

—No a una de mis cazadoras Tieara le dejó un trozo de carbón—

Apolo resopló, no culpaba a ese niño de dejarlo eso Tieara era con diferencia la más cruel de las servidoras de su hermana, en una ocasión estuvo a punto de degollar a uno de sus hijos sin ningún motivo, la habría matado de no ser por Artemisa. Ella le prometió mantenerla alejada y hablar con ella pero dudaba que eso funcionara.

—Bueno...ella fue algo agresiva con él y el Ceryneian Hind la derribó para protegerlo—

Afrodita, junto a Apolo, Hermes y Ares se echaron a reír. Zeus mandó silencio se masajeó las sienes queriendo acabar con esta reunión.

—Terminemos de una vez, Artemisa quiero que busques a ese muchacho por si es una amenaza y lo traigas ante nosotros—

Los dioses pusieron los ojos en blanco Zeus y sus paranoias, los únicos que estaban intranquilos fueron Hefesto y Hestia, sabiendo que ese sólo pudo ser Nicolas tenían que avisar a Epimoní para mantener a salvo Nick. El no era ninguna amenaza pero con la paranoia de Zeus nunca se sabía además de las reacciones de los otros dioses.


	4. Chapter 4

La diosa de los tornados oceánicos estaba en pánico primero no encontraba a su hijo por ningún lado, luego cuando por fin lo encontró abrazándolo con fuerza recibió la noticia de que Artemisa y sus cazadoras se encontraron con él.

Por eso decidió ocultar a su hijo en unas montañas nevadas lejanas que casi hacían frontera con Grecia, allí el poder de los dioses no eran tan fuerte.

Mientras Nicolas era más prudente pero no dejó de dar regalos algunas veces incluso iba a otros sitios fuera de Grecia a repartirlos, no solo a mortales y semidioses, incluso dioses.

Una mañana en el Olimpo se despertaron todos con algún regalo, Hera una manzana de oro del jardín de las Hespérides junto con el ramo de flores con el que se caso con Zeus rejuvenecido y un hechizo para nunca se marchitara.

Zeus en cambio recibió un huevo dorado de una especie de águila extremadamente rara, dorada e inmortal.

Los otros Olímpico también recibieron diversos obsequios incluso Hades una fuente que podía comunicarse con su esposa cuando estaba en el mundo de arriba. Lo mismo para Demeter cuando su hija estaba en el inframundo.

Pero para los que se portaban mal les daba carbón no supo de donde le ocurrió pero decidió que así castigaría a los que se portaron muy mal. Ares estuvo furioso cuando recibió solo carbón mientras que Hefesto recibió un conjunto mágico de herramientas.

También daba a los dioses menores del Olimpo o el inframundo, los olímpicos no tardaron en deducir que era ese misterioso niño, Zeus tenía sentimientos encontrados por un lado estaba molesto pues aún no lo habían atrapado y por otro los regalos que que recibió del pequeño junto a unos dulces tan deliciosos que superaban a los que hacía su esposa y hasta Hestia.

La buena forma de conquistar a alguien es por el estómago, ese dicho era de echo muy cierto.

Pasó el tiempo y todo transcurría igual Nicolas cada periodo de tiempo repartía regalos y deseaba mucho conocer al resto de su familia sobre todo a su padre.

Su madre le contaba historias sobre él, como se conocieron, sus hazañas. Cuando Nicolas descubrió lo que le pasó a su abuela Leto se enfadó por primera vez en su vida aunque no solía hacerlo y le dejó carbón a Hera algo que molestó a la diosa.

A su abuela le dejaba obsequios, flores hermosas, un retrato de ella y sus hijos y dulces. La amable titán se preguntaba quién era, desde luego era famoso tanto entre mortales e inmortales, que de algún modo dejaba sus obsequios sin que nadie lo descubriera.

Por lo que sabía de su hija era un niño como deidad de la maternidad y protectora de la juventud sentía afinidad por los niños y Leto quería darle gracias al pequeño, particularmente porque en una ocasión Apolo recibió un regalo maravilloso. De algún modo el pequeño pudo sacar algo de la esencia de Jacinto un amante muy amado por el dios del sol para que ambos pudieran hablar de forma breve y estar ambos en paz antes de que el joven se fuera.

Ciertamente Nicolas se convirtió en alguien muy querido entre los dioses e inmortales pero por desgracia esos buenos tiempos no dudarían siempre y tiempos difíciles y llenos de dolor vendrían a él y su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolas no puede hacer nada mientras su madre es condenada al Tártaro por un crimen que ella no hizo.

Nicolas horrorizado veía como su pobre madre era agarrada por dos de las cazadoras de su tía Artemisa, el las conocía Poephe y Zoe la sujetaban al menos sin rudeza se veía el conflicto en ellas. Claramente no disfrutaban de lo que estaban haciendo, Epimoní había sido amiga suya desde hace siglos. Tieara por el contrario sonrió desde hacia siglos odiaba a la diosa por juntarse con un macho y esta era la prueba.

Por primera vez vio a su padre Claus pero era todo lo contrario a lo que le contó su madre, frío, con un brillo que lo asustó y feroz, agarró a su madre del mentón sin delicadeza.

Antheia se apresuró a agarrarlo antes de que el pequeño fuera en ayuda de su madre mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano para que no se percataran.

—¡¡¡Maldita!!! ¡te di mi confianza y mi amor! ¿¡y así me pagas!?—la voz de Claus estaba llena de odio y dolor.

La gracia no sentía compasión por el debería creer a su esposa después de todos esos años.

—¡Claus escúchame no lo hice!—Epimoní le suplicaba.

Pero el dios no la escuchó y la empujó.

—Nos traicionaste pero descuida allí donde vas recibirás lo que te mereces—

Epimoní lo miró con horror.

—Claus por favor...

—¡¡¡NO VOY A ESCUCHARTE MÁS PERRA!!!—

Un agujero se abrió a los pies de la diosa y con un grito desapareció.

Nicolas llorando sin paran dio un grito silencioso mientras la gracia a su vez lloraba con él por el destino de su amiga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicolas intentó encontrar el modo de llegar al Tártaro para encontrar a su madre pero fue inútil, estaba fuertemente custodiado y solo unos pocos dioses del Olimpo podían acceder y el resto de deidades y espíritus del de la casa de Nix no lo ayudarían.

El joven inmortal fue creciendo y aunque todavía conservaba parte de su alegría ya no era lo mismo sólo se mantenía para no desilusionar a los pequeños que esperaban con ansias sus obsequios.

Nunca se presentó a su padre y al resto de inmortales, no después de lo sucedido a su madre, Claus además había cambiado se volvió más frío, cruel y pensaba que el amor era para tontos.

Apartaba a todos y solo mostraba un lado más suave con su madre y hermanos trillizos.

Además tenía innumerables amantes de una noche que después desechaba, iba a fiestas y se le daba igual lo que pensaran de él, Nicolas estaba disgustado y furioso con su comportamiento sobre todo hacia su madre.

Con el pasar de los años creció para ser un hombre con ojos centelleantes, pelo blanco plateado y robusto su amigo el Ceryneian Hind, el no era de su propiedad y era libre, no como su tía afirmaba que era suyo, vagaba libre y venía a verlo cuando quisiera.

Con el paso de los años Nicolas rescato a una especie parecida a los ciervos pero estos eran de tierras lejanas y se llamaban renos admitió que le copió a Artemisa su medio de transporte pero sentía afinidad por ellos.

Los días que le tocaba repartir los regalos seguían pero ahora el ciervo dorado lo ayudaba junto con los renos que imbuidos por la magia de Nicolas volaban. Pero ya no daba obsequios no a su padre y tíos y los Olímpicos que estuvieron a favor de castigar de forma injusta a su madre tampoco.

Todos los días Nicolas rogaba al Caos o las Parcas que liberaran a su madre de su encierro o intentaba encontrar una forma de liberarla.


	6. Chapter 6

Su madre fue liberada por fin del Tártaro pero no es que fueran mejor las cosas para ella.

Claus y sus dos hermanos hacían de su vida un infierno con torturas y humillaciones y Nicolas en secreto la venía a ver y la curaba, daba de comer y animaba pero veía como el espíritu de su madre poco a poco decaía y caía en una espiral que ni siquiera él sabía cómo sacarla.

—Mamá ven conmigo a mi hogar te ocultaré allí, no serás torturada y estarás a salvo—

Epimoní sonrió con cariño a su hijo, Nicolas era lo único que impedía que sucumbiera.

—Hijo agradezco el gesto pero si lo haces no pararán de buscarme y podrían encontrarnos por muy bien escondida que esté tu casa. Además podrían ir tras mi familia y amigos que me apoyan aún, no podría soportar que les pasara algo o a ti por mi culpa—

Nicolas bajo la cabeza triste, sabía que su madre tenía razón pero no podía quedarse sin hacer algo más, como si adivinara sus pensamientos Epi cogió suavemente su mano y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Sé que te sientes impotente por ayudarme pero créeme con lo que haces para es más que suficiente—

Madre e hijo se abrazaron sin poder ocultar ninguno sus lágrimas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antheia vio triste a Epimoní paseándose entre las distintas flores, árboles y arbustos la diosa recordaba los momentos felices con su pequeño Nicolas y también con Claus pero los dolorosos recuerdos de su tortura y dolor a manos de él y sus hermanos comenzaban a ser más que los buenos.

Mientras paseaba se fijó en un árbol, era hermoso de exuberantes hojas verdes, se acercó a él y vio unos frutos verdes parecidos a las manzanas, y tonos amarillos con rosado, en sus ramas fascinada se acercó y tocó el tronco.

Antheia al ver a qué árbol se acercaba se levantó aterrada y fue corriendo hacia la diosa de la perseverancia.

—¡¡¡EPI NO!!! ¡¡¡NO LO TOQUES!!!—

Pero era Tarde Epimoní toco el árbol y lo apartó sintiendo su mano como si quemara viendo ampollas y la piel roja como si se hubiera quemado, al tener su regeneración y curación restringida por Apolo era tan vulnerable a las heridas y tardaba en curarse como los mortales.

La gracia la alejó del árbol.

—¿Que es ese árbol?—

—Tienes que tener cuidado este árbol es el más peligroso del mundo lo llaman el árbol de la muerte por una razón. Todo en él es muy tóxico cualquier contacto o ingestión es altamente peligroso, proviene de tierras muy lejanas y usan su sabia para envenenar sus flechas. Incluso Refugiarse bajo sus ramas durante mientras llueve es desastroso, la savia diluida puede causar daños graves en la piel—

Antheia miró el árbol con cautela sus frutos eran de aspecto engañosamente apetitosos y despedían un aroma dulzón pero comerlos podía matar a varias personas provocando vómitos, ciertamente no era un árbol que se pudiera ver de cerca siquiera.

Pero Epimoní sentía atracción por ese árbol no sintió ese tirón desde que nación Nicolas al coger una parte del arbusto de hojas rojas. Este árbol había algo en él que la impulsaba por alguna razón le recordaba a su esposo Claus de apariencia hermosa pero peligroso con tan solo acercarse que hacía daño a los de su alrededor sobre todo a ella como había echo antes este árbol.

Antheia miró comprendiendo lo que sucedía con horror vio como la diosa agarraba un fruto del árbol y se empezó a iluminar hasta que apareció un bebé en sus brazos. La gracia sabía que este bebé no sería en absoluto como Nicolas, la flor o planta que escoge una mujer no lo hace por su gusto precisamente sino que esa planta simboliza en vínculo que tiene con su pareja.

Cuando Epi escogió Cuetaxochitl y de donde nació Nicolas en aquella época la diosa y su esposo eran muy felices y por eso escogió inconscientemente simbolizaba el amor puro y lleno de devoción que ambos se tenían, el bebé además sería igual que esa planta tendría sus característica como la planta era el conductor de su nacimiento.

Pero ahora entendía porque en esta ocasión escogió ese árbol su relación y matrimonio con su esposo se había vuelto tóxico y venenoso, tan venenoso con ese árbol y ese bebé sería igual a ese árbol, se acercó a Epimoní quien sostenía al recién nacido no lloraba como los otros bebés sino que emitía unos sonidos extraños.

—Epi debo decírtelo ese niño será igual que ese árbol que simboliza el amor que tú y tu pareja tenéis—

—¿Y que significa?—preguntó la diosa mientras miraba a su nuevo retoño que descansaba en sus brazos.

—El sera peligroso, cruel, sádico y feroz y en extremo—

—No me importa sigue siendo mi hijo y cuidaré y educaré para que procure que no haga daño, Nicolas me ayudará—

Antheia se acercó y vio unas diminutas pezuñas ¿acaso era un sátiro? Se acercó y vio algo que la hizo estremecerse de miedo, los ojos del bebé eran extrañamente astutos y de un rojo intenso como la sangre, poseía unas garras afiladas y de su boca brotaban ya unas hileras de dientes afilados su cabecita ya asomaba pelo negro intenso.

Esto no era un sátiro, no se parecía a Pan en absoluto, sin darse cuenta se acercó demasiado y el bebé le dio un zarpazo del que brotó icor.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡es mi amiga no puedes hacer eso hijo!—Epi acunó al bebé mirándolo con regaño y para sorpresa de ambas el bebé se calmó acurrucándose en sus brazos, parecía que al menos obedecía a su madre y tenía un punto débil con ella.

—Se llamará Krampus—

**Este árbol existe procede d** **el Caribe, América central y el norte de Sudamérica** ****todas sus partes son tóxicas** ** **. Por eso el árbol es marcado con una X en el tronco los frutos** ****nada más morderlas causan graves úlceras en boca y garganta. Incluso quemar el árbol puede ser peligroso, e** ** **l humo te puede cegar temporalmente y causarte serios problemas respiratorios.**


End file.
